Expectations
by TetsuwanChwan
Summary: I haven't seen any basquash fanfiction. Rated because Sela is mentioned. Just to be safe. Might add second chap, just to tie up the loose ends.


Iceman doesn't really have a thing for kitty cats in particular, but perhaps impressionable young ladies.

I never see Iceman and Miyuki interact, but it would be interesting to me for some reason.

* * *

It wasn't odd or questionable that Iceman spent his free time of the nights at Three in the Key. Drinks, young ladies dancing and a gracious host. Indeed, Lil's soft spot for handsome, younger men assured his service was perfect. Especially since he came when there was no lunar bust around to aggravate any tempers or bar fights to start over. One would assume such bust could start a fight anyway. And while those reasons were as good and logical as any, they missed the true crux of his presence in the club. Solace. If one sat amongst friends, one would chat with friends. If one sat alone, you'd be alone. Even if 'friends' would sit and stare and whisper about you. But he was sure they didn't. Not that he could confirm if his back was to them though.

But tonight, there would be no dancing kitties, no Lil. No Three in the Key. Just a certain mechanic's yard. It was a safe haven for him at the moment because he knew none would be present. The few times he made even a short appearance in the area was when Haruka had arranged it or he did a drop and run for his Big Foot.

Tonight was perfect though. That hot-headed 'basquash' freak would probably be looking for practice or a challenge while Haruka and her loyal companions would be at Three in the Key if not plotting some where. And no doubt the young, pretty Sela would be out hunting and orgasm at the genes of some strong man - or perhaps working even. He couldn't say. The point was that it was empty and quiet in the yard. For a second, anyhow.

There was a creaking behind him and he craned his neck slightly, catching the light now streaming from the door and framing the figure within its threshold.

"Why don't you come in for a while?" Recognizable enough, but not a voice he was particularly familiar with. He couldn't forget that Miyuki would be home. Closing his eyes and smiling softly, Iceman turned back and dropped his head, an amused 'hmph' his only vocal response, if it could be called that. He stood slowly, taking up the offer and walked up the stairs and to the door with his hands in his pockets. She smiled softly, watching his slow gait and standing aside to let him in.

He sat at a seat by the table, already fairly familiar with the area before his hostess waved him over. Arching a brow, he followed silently and found himself in what he assumed was her room. He hoped this was not going to follow a Sela like pattern. He watched her pajama clad figure disappear, only to reappear shortly with two mugs in hand. "It's fresh." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Thanks." She nodded, making a sound as she sipped from her mug and sat on the edge of the bed.

Miyuki let her eyes take him in, recalling the first time she had met Dan after her return. She teased that he had a nice body for his height. But considering Iceman's handsomeness and perfect height, she would suspect that his body was very fit as well. Of course, he could always destroy those vivid thoughts. But since she was watching him then she couldn't help but imagine.

In odd but comfortable silence followed, his eyes took in the room before landing on her. He didn't know how long she was watching him, but her smile immediately turned into a wide smirk when he locked eyes with her. "What were you doing out there? Last time you left your Big Foot without notice, you three nearly tortured me." She smiled and shook her head, shrugging a bit.

"Oh? My apologies, miss Miyuki. I was simply under the impression that you would have enjoyed the challenge I was presenting you."

"Fufu." She quirked her brows in an amused manner, pleased with his counter. He knew her well enough for what little interaction they had.

And of course Iceman was very impressed with Miyuki and her work. Not only was it a detailed and efficient job, but it was always punctual and timely. It was clear how dedicated she was to her pride in her work and self, but also her love for Big Foots. In general skill and talent, she probably could have taken over for her grandpa already. Seemed like had mostly. But he figured she still had a bit of a way to go as far as the deeper technology went. It was Souichi after all, who did most of the latest upgrades and work to their Big Foots. And an amazing job it was.

He gave her a look, smiling soft and enigmatic. She tilted her head with her own smile before sipping her lightly steaming drink. She was an amazing piece of work herself. It took great intellect to do her job, and she seemed to be a perfectly capable young lady. She and Sela mirrored each other in many ways, though it was obvious where those paths diverged. While Sela seemed to please herself with the hunt of genes, Miyuki kept her passion to Big Foots. Of course, their characters were not the only striking differences.

It wasn't hard to miss Miyuki's bust. It wasn't the frightening, lunar entity that Haruka's was, but he assumed should the girl spend any time on the Moon, it would certainly get there. Or perhaps it was that way because of the Moon's effect? Another mystery. Her figure was very feminine entirely though. Curved and full yet soft, complimented delicately by her chocolate brown skin and youthful face. It was rather amusing how young and yet sensual her appearance made her. Quite exquisite, and that sweet allusion to her complexion made her seem 'delicious'. But such thoughts were inappropriate for a gentleman to have. Even a Destroy gentleman.

Nonetheless, she looked quite ready for her beauty sleep. Emphasis on the beauty? Somehow, not having her twin tails made a difference in her appearance. She seemed less spunkier, which was a given, but somehow perfectly fitting of her as well.

"I just wanted to be alone." So out of the blue, his words caught her off guard. Perking up and blinking slowly, she looked up at him curiously. "Oh, I suppose I hindered your plans though. My apologies, I assumed you would rise to meet my challenge."

He smiled fondly, humored that she twisted his words so. It did seem like a challenge though, if he thought about it. He never sought or requested company, always keeping to himself. Truly a reclusive character. Although polite, her invitation was so very informal. "I suppose I've met your assumptions?"

"I suppose. But not my expectations."

"Oh?" It was now his turn to be curious. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll exceed them at some point." He chuckled under his breath. Even if she didn't look as spunky, she certainly remained as sassy. He appreciated it though. It made them seem like a pair of scholars trying to outwit each other. She wasn't dominating or controlling like Haruka, nor was she asking for so much like Sela. Rather yet, it seemed she wanted nothing and still managed to get something. But maybe she deserved that occasionally. Her luck with her work had flipped around through Haruka and Dan's efforts. Chaos followed wherever those two went. Heavens and Moon forbid they were in the same vicinity.

"To be honest, you've already exceeded my expectations."

"I didn't know you had any."

"I didn't before." Although she looked on with a surprised, open-mouthed smile for a moment, she broke out into laughter at his words. "So how did I do?"

"I expected someone fairly interesting." She arched a brow and smirked, imploring him to continue.

"You're quite the impressionable young lady." He set his mug down, leaning against her desk with his hands at his side on the edge. "A gentleman calling me impressionable? I'm flattered. Or maybe you're guilting me? Well since I did invite you, I suppose I should show you a good time."

Maybe he wasn't wrong earlier about her being sensual. The tone of her velvet smooth voice was a bit exciting. "Are you implying it gets better?"

"It all depends on what you're expecting."

A chuckle, low and short. His eyes lidded slightly and he smirked at her, picking up his mug and pushing away from the desk. "I'll let you get your sleep in."

"Thank you. And I'll let you have your alone time." She stood to escort him out and took his mug when she reached his side. "On the contrary, maybe it's better to have company."

"I assume it depends on who and when, though?"

"Expect another visit soon, miss Miyuki."

She gave a lingering smile to his retreating back, offering a slow wave and looking cool as ever. Her expectations had actually been met well, but she had still yet to confirm about his body.

* * *

I've seen not a hint of Basquash fanfiction, even if the show hasn't even reached its tenth ep. I was a bit DanxMiyuki at first, but then I saw ep 7 and while slowly falling more in love with Flora, I also appreciated the small bits of interaction and potential I saw for her and Dan. Especially with Coco in the mix. But it seems more friendly than romantic, and I appreciate it either way, just as I do with Miyuki and Dan. But Miyuki and Iceman? Pure, hot fantasy. My favorite, sexy guy and my favorite, sexy girl. It just makes sense, non?


End file.
